Owlman (DC)
The Owlman character was revived (along with his teammates) in the late 1990s for modern DC continuity in the graphic novel JLA: Earth 2. History This Owlman was developed to be reflective of the modern readers with a darker attitude and background than either of the two previous teams. On antimatter Earth, Owlman was now Thomas Wayne Jr. the older brother of that reality's Bruce Wayne. In most mainstream DC universe, Batman's genesis occurred when young Bruce Wayne was witness to the murder of his parents, Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, and was inspired to devote his life to fighting crime. In the antimatter universe however, young Bruce was killed along with his mother by a policeman when Thomas Sr. refused to accompany him for questioning. Thomas Jr. escaped the crime scene with the hoodlum Joe Chill , whom he considered his hero and grew up to become Owlman. Equipping himself with a utility belt containing technology and weapons similar to those used by Batman along with a drug-enhanced high intellect (devoted to crime rather than serving the law), Owlman became a master criminal and an ally to local crimelord "Boss" Gordon (the antimatter Earth's version of James Gordon). Later he learned that his father Thomas Wayne Sr. was still alive and had become the chief of police in their world's version of Gotham City , gathering a cadre of police officers who did not give into the rampant corruption which infested their version of Earth. Thomas Jr. blames his father for the deaths of his mother and brother and it is strongly hinted that the main purpose to his criminal career is to punish his father, who is well aware of who he is and is equally determined to destroy his own son; during his visit to the 'main' DC Universe, upon discovering the Waynes' grave he states that nothing matters because "He's dead", presumably referring to Thomas Wayne Sr., and actually shows a rare moment of humanity as he kneels in front of the grave. While Clark Kent as Ultraman is the leader of the Syndicate, Thomas Jr. as Owlman is the real brains behind the group. The working relationship between the two is extremely tense, due to Ultraman's desire to rule the planet through fear and violence clashing with Owlman's more pragmatic desire to allow dissent and rebellion to run rampant (going so far as to funding opposition towards the Syndicate) in order to provide himself and his allies in the Syndicates enemies to fight. Further complicating things is the fact that Thomas Jr. has carried on a longtime affair with Ultraman's wife, Superwoman. Ultraman has become aware of the affair, but due to Thomas Jr. having undisclosed photographic blackmail material against the villain, he is unable to seek retribution against Owlman for the betrayal. In JLA: Earth 2, the antimatter Alexander Luthor, a heroic version of Lex Luthor, makes a reference to Owlman's "drug-enhanced" cerebral cortex, although this version of Owlman does not demonstrate any superhuman powers. Presumably, Thomas Jr. merely uses some sort of drug to enhance his mental capacity though it is not specifically stated how powerful his mental powers are or how they are enhanced through such artificial means. Recently, Thomas Jr. and his antimatter Crime Syndicate allies have appeared in the weekly "Trinity " series, starting with issue #9. The 'Weaponers of Qward' had attacked their Earth, killing millions and tearing apart the landscaped. The Syndicate had kidnapped hundreds of innocent people from all 52 realities, including what appeared to be Jimmy Olsen, but was later revealed to be his anti-mater duplicate. It is unclear if Thomas Jr. allows the JLA to win in order to get the heroes off his source Earth and counterattack after they depart or if he was actually defeated. Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Owlman is voiced by James Woods, who also voiced Hades from Hercules and Falcon from Stuart Little, and even played himself in Family Guy. Owlman, along with the other leaders of the Crime Syndicate appear as the main antagonists in the movie; Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. However, Owlman is actually the true antagonist. His backstory isn't made clear, other than he described himself as never having been good due to "being human." Recently, Owlman learned about the Multiverses, and due to his misanthropic attitude towards humanity and nihilistic attitude about meaning and existence, he seeks to destroy the multiverses by destroying Earth Prime. With the help from the Leaders, they were able to construct the Q.E.D., (Quantum Eigenstate Device). While they were constructing the device, Owlman, along with his girlfriend Superwoman were secretly searching from Earth Prime. Eventually, Owlman was able to find Earth Prime, so he teleported both him and the Q.E.D., to Earth Prime. With the help of the Crime Syndicate, an alternate reality version of Lex Luthor, and the Justice League, Batman was able to teleport to Earth Prime. The two fought each, and during that Owlman questioned why Batman decides to protect humanity despite the two being very similar. Batman replied that while they are both similar, there was one difference: Specifically, when the abyss gazed back at them when they looked into it, only Owlman "blinked" in response. In the end, Batman teleported both the QED and Owlman toward a frozen, uninhabitable Earth before the QED detonated. Before the QED detonated however, Owlman replied, "It doesn't matter." As the QED detonates, both Owlman and the frozen Earth were wiped out. Category:Batman Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Masked Villain Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Brother of hero Category:Nihilists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Dictator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Misanthropes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Evil Genius Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Bird of Prey Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Cataclysm Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Avian Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Oppression Category:Fighter Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Dark Lord Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Criminals